Destiny
by Mistress of All Worlds
Summary: The five chosen ones will rid this world of the new evil. Rating may be boosted later! Please r&r!
1. Chapter 1

*Myst pops in* Hello all those maniacs who are reading my story. This is a medieval Takari, Sorato, Kenyako, Koumi, Taichi/OC, Jou/OC, and Iori/OC. Now, sit back and relax and bring me some food! (I accidentally put this in the wrong section the first time!)  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Digimon, bladdy, bladdy, bladdy, blah! So, don't sue me! Anyways, I'm broke and it sure wouldn't be worth suing me!  
  
Takeru (T.K.)- 19 Yamato (Matt)- 23  
  
Hikari (Kari)- 19 Taichi (Tai)- 23  
  
Iori (Cody)- 17 Jou (Joe)- 25  
  
Daisuke (Davis)- 19 Koushiro (Izzy)- 23  
  
Miyako (Yolie)- 20 Mimi- 23  
  
Ken- 20 Sora- 23  
  
Destiny  
  
Part 1  
  
The nineteen-year-old Princess Hikari Kamiya wandered around the forest aimlessly. She was too busy thinking about what the seer had said to her earlier to even care where she was going.  
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
  
An old, scraggly lady entered royal room and looked around at everybody like they were going to get her. Hikari was all dressed up and her family looked extremely regal. Hikari's father cleared his throat and he said, "Miss, I have heard about your about your abilities to see the future. I like for you to tell what shall happen to my dear children. And this is not a request." The last thing he said was sterner. The old lady looked at him then Tai and said in a crackly voice, "Ah, young man. Prince Taichi, I presume. I see a brilliant future ahead of you. You shall be king of this country but be very surprised of who rules by you. You shall lead this country to its victories and this country will flourish. A great future." Taichi stood proud not showing how puzzled he was about the part where she said that to be surprised of who rules by him. "And the young, beautiful princess. You will grow up gorgeous…" The old lady went on and on and on about Hikari's beauty. Hikari twirled a strand of her brown hair. "It doesn't take a rocket scientist to know this stuff." Hikari thought. But suddenly she heard something that caught her attention. "If she survives that long." Then the old seer said, "She is one of the chosen ones. She is the one who wields the power of water and light. She must set out on a journey to find the five others and destroy the evil before darkness takes over the land and destroys everything." Hikari was in tears at the end of this and the king was flaming. "You have you have gone far past the line old woman! You have upset my daughter and told her a bunch of nonsense and lies! You shall be put to death! Guards take her away!" the king yelled. "It's the truth chosen one! It's the truth!" the old lady screamed as she was hauled out of the Great Hall. "Don't listen to her daughter. Don't let her upset you." Her mother kindly said.  
  
~*~End flashback~*~  
  
Hikari was taken out of her flashback by a beautiful noise. To be careful, Hikari got an arrow ready in her bow. She got near to a clearing where she saw a boy her age playing a harp and singing. His melodious voice drew doves to him (if you want to know, doves are the symbols of hope) and flowers were blooming all around him. He had spiky blonde hair and a green band ran across his face. He had icy blue eyes and he did not seem aware of his surroundings. Then, Hikari stepped on a stick. Alarmed, the boy ran even though he was armed with a sword. "Wait! Don't go!" Hikari yelled out but it didn't make a difference. The boy was too far away to hear. "Man is he fast!" said Hikari when she noticed a pretty blue flower boy her feet and picked it p. With that, Hikari returned to the castle.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hikari blew a few notes on her flute. She just couldn't get that boy out of her head. His beautiful singing seemed to ring from the halls, his music seemed to play with her flute, and everybody she looked at, she thought they were he. It seemed like she had fallen for this boy after a few minutes. "Princess. Some visitors have arrived of great importance and your father wants to look your best." When the maid, Hya, was about to leave she added, "I heard there is going to be performers and one of them is supposed to be about your age!" Hikari laughed. She liked Hya and she knew her brother also liked Hya… a lot. Hikari searched closet for something to wear when she finally found three quarter sleeved, pink dress with blue lace. This was her favorite dress and fitted along her curves perfectly. She had the pretty blue flower put on a hairpiece with pink hair and the hairpiece was put nicely into her brown hair. She looked absolutely stunning. Hikari picked up her the end of her dress and hurried off to dinner not wanting to be late.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Princess Sora of the Takenouchi, Princess Mimi of Tachikawa, Sora's royal advisor, Jou, Mimi's royal advisor, Koushiro, and Mimi and Sora's parents were the guests of importance at dinner. The king of the kingdom of Takenouchi raised his glass for a toast. "Bless all those at this table and make sure these families will stay healthy forever!" he bellowed in his deep rich voice. And Hikari's father said, "Let us eat and bring in the performers!" First in was a girl with long strands of golden hair, green eyes, and a tiger. She was dressed in an Arabian type outfit and she performed amazing tricks with the tiger astonishing all by her beauty and talent. Next was a man with a ton of knives and he began juggling when he suddenly threw them at the king of Kamiya… or as everybody thought. The knives flew past the throne and hit the wall and everybody turned around. There was a woman perfectly outlined by the knives and when she took them out, there was not a scratch in the wall. Everybody was awed. A bunch of people came in and did various acrobatic tricks. Everybody clapped. Then nobody came in after it and the kings were wondering where the next performer was because the show couldn't have ended yet when they heard whistle from the roof. Everybody looked up and saw a boy with blue eyes and shoulder length blonde hair. He gave a smirk and jumped. Everybody gasped but he grabbed onto a bar hanging from the ceiling. He did things like flips, standing on the bar, and hanging from the bar with only his feet. Then he flipped down to the ground right by Sora. He kissed her hand and whispered in her ear, "You're looking beautiful tonight." Sora blushed. In a louder voice he said, "Now let me present by brother, Takeru!" A boy came in wearing mask that stopped a little below his nose and had blonde hair and blue eyes. He wore a long, black cape and a black tux. He outstretched one of his gloved hands and it lit on fire and soon all of his body was on fire. But he was not alarmed. Suddenly the fire went out and vines and pretty flowers covered him. The vines and flowers started disappearing into his outstretched hand in the end all that was left was a pretty blue flower. He flung it to the table and it landed on Hikari's lap. She smiled. It was just like the one she found earlier. He continued to do more magic tricks. On his last trick, he flung lots of doves out to the crowd. There was so many doves, for a while you couldn't even see the boy. When you could see through the doves, the boy was still there except his mask was off, his clothes were different, and he was sitting on box with his harp. The doves sat down in a circle around him. He began to play his harp and sing.  
  
"When all has gone you can't reach the light  
  
When something seems futile  
  
When a battle to already be lost before t has begun  
  
Have hope and see the light  
  
When love is one-sided  
  
When you think nobody cares  
  
When everything you seem to do goes wrong  
  
Have hope and see the light  
  
Music rings in the ears of the people  
  
You can hear it in the air  
  
Have courage and friendship and love and intelligence  
  
Sincerity and kindness and reliability  
  
Don't forget your loved ones  
  
Always be there for those who you care for  
  
And always have hope and see the light  
  
Have hope and light  
  
Hope and the light"  
  
Loud applauding filled the great hall. First the boy, Takeru took a bow and then, the other performers joined him. Hikari noticed hat Jou had his eye on the blonde girl in the Arabian out fit and Sora had her eye on the one who had kissed her hand. She laughed but then blushed noticing she was also staring at a performer. The performer was the one that was called Takeru. Suddenly, one of the windows was broke open and a shadowy figure could be seen. "Ah. Two of the chosen ones are here. Its like getting two birds with one stone! Now who should go down first?"  
  
Hikari: Who is this weird person and what does he mean by who should go down first?  
  
Myst: I hope ya' like! Please review! 


	2. Chapter 2

Myst pops in* Hello I'm Myst, the Mistress of All Worlds and this is my story! I have finally gotten to updating it!  
  
* Shadow pops in* Finally!  
  
Myst: Shut up!  
  
Shadow: What did you just say!  
  
Myst: I said shut up! And you better not hurt or try to hurt me 'cause I'm sure you don't want to be dancing around in your * pink* underwear in my story, Creep Night, now do you?  
  
Shadow: I hate pink!!! You wouldn't!  
  
Myst: I would! * grins evilly*  
  
Shadow: I hate you.  
  
Myst: Now on with the story and oh yah! I don't own Digimon.  
  
Destiny  
  
"Ah. Two of the chosen ones are here. Its like getting two birds with one stone! Now who shall go down first?" the shadowy person or thing or whatever it was sneered. The ladies started to scream (and I mean high pitched, annoying, blasting-out-your-eardrums scream) and the men grabbed their weapons. "Silly mortals," the shadow laughed and he swept his hand out and all the men went flying.  
  
The shadow stepped out into the light so you could be able to see him. At first look, you would think he was human but if you looked carefully you could tell he wasn't. He green hair that ran below his shoulders and purple eyes with catlike pupils. He as incredibly tall and he seemed to eerily glow in the light.  
  
"Now the girl is unarmed and doesn't know about her talent. I think she should be the first one to go down!" it said evilly. He jumped down from the ceiling and prepared to attack something and then Hikari realized whom it was attacking. She gaped. It was attacking her. She closed her eyes expecting to feel horrible pain but it never came. She opened her eyes slowly and uneasily to a bright light surrounding and protection her.  
  
"I guess I'll have to fight the boy first!" Hikari looked and saw that the boy the creature was referring to was the one she was oddly attracted to. It was Takeru. They went into full-fledged battle and they both seemed equal but you could see Takeru was beginning to tire. The creature attacked him and sent Takeru flying. When the creature was about to finish Takeru off. Hikari felt a warm feeling inside of her and the next thing she knew was the creature was defeated and there were a whole lot of people staring at her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hikari sat worriedly by the healing room waiting for news of Takeru when Yamato, Takeru's brother who stole Sora's heart, came out. "He's going to be fine." Yamato said gently and Hikari let out a sigh of relief. "Hikari, may I ask you a question? Do you know what happened when you sent that blast of water at the creature?" Yamato asked. Hikari shook her head and said, "I'm not sure what happened. I got worried and I felt the is warm feeling inside me and then the creature was defeated." "Oh. Well thanks for telling me that. Oh yah! When Takeru is a little bit stronger, he needs to talk to you about something." Yamato said. Hikari then asked, "About what?" Yamato replied, "Don't ask me. All he told me was he needed to speak with you!"  
  
  
  
Myst: I wonder what's going to happen! Well stay tuned for the next chapter! 


End file.
